lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini von Schroider
Gemini may not look it, given how she acts but she is quite a strong duelist. She doesn't talk a lot of smack without having some skill to back up her claim. She's good enough to teach others how to duel but is a very strict dueling teacher, not pulling any punches and will take no slackers. She's also quite smart, being quite the business professional, knowing what to do when a problem arises, not much of a choice in the matter given that she is the CEO of the Schroider Corp Branch that'd opened up in Tokyo a little over two months ago. She is strict with her employees, staying on them to make sure they do their jobs right the first time as she will not hesitate to fire someone on the spot if need be. However, she is not cruel towards them. She expects a lot out of them yes but not to a point where she's so demanding and mean that her employees began to hate her. In her spare time, she enjoys hobbies such as playing the violin, painting and swimming, all three of them help to relieve the stress she receives on a daily basis. Gemini also loves shopping, being a fashion fanatic and buys the latest style in clothes that has come out. She's also supportive of her family, will immediately take action to defend them if she feels they're being wronged. As such, she is quite close with her cousins Leonhart (Leon for short) and Siegfried. Gemini is a very private kind of person, as she doesn't like it when there a lot of people all up in her business, as such, she doesn't allow people to get too close to her, not very trusting of their intentions of wanting to be around her. That and the simple fact that no one, not even Leon and Siegfried knows about her power of being able to have visions. This part of herself she considers to be nothing more than a freak of nature so she keeps this to herself but doing so causes others to worry when she ends up having painful migraines every time she has a vision of sorts. They're always vague, sometime to a point where not even Gemini herself can be able to make anything out of them. Sometimes they're accurate and sometimes they're not. Her powers are what is considered to be 'possible futures', with the given fact that what she sees is not something that is set in stone since one can forge their own path. She wishes to be rid of such a power but she feels that if she told someone, they would not understand. She's able to socialize just fine with adults when discussing business plans but when it comes to those her own age, it is completely different. She is not a social butterfly in her own age group and has no interest in superficial friends that hang around her just because they know she's rich, has powerful connections and can buy them things whenever they want to. Gemini can come across as arrogant, especially when she brags about how good she is in dueling. She's very blunt, not hesitating to speak her mind on a matter and can be very stubborn when she wants to be. Appearance Gemini is 5'4'' with sky-blue eyes (sometimes they appear darker in different shades of lighting) and extremely long pink hair that goes all the way down to her knees, her bangs are flipped upright at the ends on the sides, the shorter strands of her hair braided only halfway tied in small knots and the braids hang down in front of her chest. She is a very petite young girl, weighing at least around 90 to 100lbs at the most. She's got a peach-tan skin complexion, rounded cheeks, pointed chin and her breast size are B-cups. Her attire usually consists of an off the shoulder gothic kind of black shirt, dark pink skirt, black knee-high stockings with dark-pink platform shoes (sometimes black and pink sneakers). When attending T-A, she wears the girls uniform that is a light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and black suede shoes. History Gemini Von Schroider is the first born daughter of the Schroider family. Born to parents Kolman Von Schroider, her father and younger brother of Erich Von Schroider, Leonhart and Siegfried's father, and mother Regina Von Schroider, they have kept their only child very well-cultured in languages, education, social etiquette and business. Kolman's father was a very strict and unreasonable man, seeing only his eldest son Erich as the only one fit to run the Schroider Corporation which was at the time a company that mass produced weapons of war, a company that rivaled the Kaiba Corporation. Schroider Corp was always cast in the shadows and the brothers' father did all that he could to try and bring it out of the dark and into the light. For this, he believed that only a strong intellectual men could run the company. Kolman knew immediately that he was not fit to run the company because he didn't believe in warfare and wanted no part in selling weapons of mass destruction. Erich on the other hand, couldn't have cared less either way. He didn't mind running the company if it would make their father happy to know that they were one step closer to being a company that is just as productive and powerful like Kaiba Corp. And so, while Erich was placed in the position as the new CEO of Schroider Corp, Kolman was free to do whatever he wanted and he'd sought out the career of being an investment banker where he'd met his wife, Regina. The two didn't hit it off automatically, given that they were so different from one another. He came from rich family with a semi-powerful company and she a regular middle class woman trying to earn an honest day's pay, trying to take care of herself. She'd always found people of money to be quite arrogant and only caring of themselves. Though she'd misjudged Kolman. He was a strict man yes, but not as strict as his father. He's just used to getting things done when they need to be done as he has no patience for slackers who aren't trying to do anything and holding people back. He cared for the well-being of people, thus why he turned down the position as CEO of his family's company. Regina was surprised at this and decided to give him a chance. Once they got to know each other, they found they did have some things in common but Regina was still not used to the idea of being acquainted with a rich man. She was a simple person who liked simple things. Like marriage, kids, the whole nine yards. She wasn't too much of a social butterfly but she did have a few friends. Though she didn't want any of them to know about Kolman. Given how rumors spread fast, she didn't want people to think she was a gold digger looking to score rich when she wasn't. She was just getting to know him. By that time, the two of them had gotten married and Kolman's brother had already been married and had his two children, two boys, Siegfried, the oldest and Leonhart, the youngest. Regina was easily accepted into the Schroider family. This was unfortunately, already expected due to her being from a 'normal' family background and not one from a family with a name branded on her to make her worth something and worth bragging about. But her and Kolman didn't care about those things. They cared about each other, not money, not power and certainly not being recognized in the eyes of the public. Eventually they had their first and only child together which was a girl they named Gemini. Growing up, Gemini had a very well-cultured, life in Berlin, Germany which is where the main Schroider Corporation is stationed. There are a few branches in other parts of the world but not as many as the Kaiba Corporation has. Once Gemini was old enough, she was immediately trained in the art of the business. Though by that time, her cousin Siegfried had taken over the main branch as CEO after their grandfather, the original CEO had mysteriously gone mad. It was later revealed that it was due to a mental illness in which case left the former CEO unable to run the company anymore. And so, Siegfried seized power, changing it from where the company produced weapons of warfare to a gaming company, shortly after Kaiba Corp did. Gemini's parents were a little bit more relaxed with this idea since the family company was producing safer products and as such, they didn't mind their daughter learning more about the company itself and occasionally helping out if need be. But they mostly wanted her to just learn, watch and not get too ahead of herself. She was still young of course and they wanted her to focus her mind on trying to get into different hobbies as they didn't want her to grow up too fast. So she did. The first hobby she'd taking an interest in was dueling. Didn't take her long to learn how to play the game with the cards that had currently been created. Gemini was a fairly good duelist, even played against some of the local kids but they eventually got tired of her beating them and didn't want to play with her anymore. This caused her to become a little lonely but at least she had her cousin Leonhart (Leon for short) to talk and hang out with. He was lonely as well due to her brother always so busy working so he oftentimes was alone and ignored. So Gemini decided to declare herself as his 'big sister' despite the fact that they were cousins. They dueled one another, went swimming and shopping together which is something that Gemini had found to be very relaxing as well as fun. She had art and violin lessons which she put to good use in keeping her and both Leon entertained. While there were moments of happiness in Gemini's life, soon came the bad. At least to her it was. Around the age of ten, she'd began having visions/dreams of the future. Some of them involved her family while others involved people that she didn't know. They came around once in a blue moon but the older she became, they started happening more frequently to the point she'd have not headaches but very painful migraines that wouldn't go away even if she took aspirin. She had no idea what was going on with her or why this was happening but the last thing she wanted was to worry her family so she kept this to herself, preferring to deal with it all on her own. But she didn't let it stop her from doing the things she liked doing as well as spending time with her family and supporting them. When she was fourteen, she demanded of her parents to allow her to start working within the family business. She was smart and educated enough to know the inner and outer workings of the company, having spent time with Siegfried when he wasn't too busy, to look around and know how things are to be done. She was part of the Schroider family and wanted to do something to help it profit more from the products they produced. They may not be like Kaiba Corp but she had a few ideas of her own that might help start it out. She'd been reading up as much about that rival company as she could, where there were branches stationed at, how well they fared, what productions they made, new technologies, etc. Her parents were surprised that their daughter had taken so much time out to do all of this without them being aware of it. She told them that the point of her doing the research was to know as much as she could about Kaiba Corp so she could come up with ideas to make Schroider Corp just as successful. One thing she read was that about a few years ago, a Kaiba Corp branch was stationed in Tokyo, Japan despite the fact that that city isn't much on the hype of dueling. And with a city so back behind in the craze of the game, it would make a lot of sense for a Kaiba Corp branch to be stationed there along with other small gaming corporations so why not have a Schroider Corp branch there. And because it was her idea, she would be the CEO over the branch, handling everything that needs to be done for it. Her father was against it but he knew that his daughter needed to know how to run a business, especially a branch corporation but she also needed to be around children her own age. She had no friends and all of her free time was spent either with Leon, entertaining herself with her usual hobbies or studying since she was home schooled for the majority of her life. So he agreed to this with the conditions that Gemini must attend school and keep her grades up. Gemini, however, wasn't really thrilled about the idea of attending school in some strange city. She was more content with running the branch but staying to herself while doing so. Besides, she didn't want anybody to get too close to her anyway due to the strange ability that she has to be able to see glimpses of the future. That and well, surprisingly, she's not into having superficial friends that only want to be around her because they know she's rich. So it was going to be hard trying to fit into 'school' as the new transfer student with everyone knowing who she really was. To solve that problem, she told her parents that she would only enter into school if she could change her last name and live some place that was halfway decent as well as affordable but not look like a dumb either. She wanted to make sure that no knew a thing about her family background. Regina thought all of this wasn't a good idea, especially with her daughter being so far away from her in another country. Kolman solved that problem by agreeing with the idea of Gemini attending school under an assumed alias and a cheap housing. The research was finished and Gemini's parents had agreed to enroll her into T-A which was a Catholic all girls school and the cheapest place in town to live that they found was the Hinata Sou Inn. They'd felt that this would best fit their daughter's needs while there. Gemini accepted this and a Schroider Corp branch had been built in Tokyo, Japan along with Gemini moving down there to run it under the name 'Gemini Woods'. Upon her arrival to town, her first day at school was the usual outcast, given that she wore her hair in one large braid and sports big thick oval shaped glasses. While she may have looked like a geek, she retained her personality, feeling that there was no need to change it since no one would know who she was. As such, she'd began putting forth effort into participating in school activities such as becoming the Vice President of the Student Council and having heard later that Tsukuba Academy had a Duel Monsters Club, Gemini decided to form one of her own, naming it 'Gem W's Duel Monsters Club'. Her stay at the Hinata Girls dorm was for the most part fine. But she hadn't expected that practically almost every tenant from both the girls and boys dorms had special powers of sorts and they weren't even trying to hide them. This confused Gemini, wondering why these people were so comfortable with the idea of basically what she considers to be 'advertising' how much of a freak they are. They may have been comfortable but she was not. She didn't want anyone to know that she had the ability to see glimpses of the future. Even if they weren't accurate all the time. She didn't want to be judged by them. About a year ago, Mokuba Kaiba had both of the dorms renovated, giving them more of an apartment like feel as well as accommodations for certain residents. So the original dank room she had when she first moved in looks like almost a three or four star hotel room. Gemini was glad that he didn't recognize her. Not that she was expecting him to considering that her family and their company wasn't all that well known amongst the people. Yet. At the same time, she was also surprised to know how kind of a person Mokuba was to be generous enough to pay to have the dorms rebuilt with better conditions, rooms and other appliances for everyone. Nothing at all like his brother Seto. But she wasn't planning on going soft just because of those reasons. She no matter what will be sticking to her principles and goals with running the Tokyo Schroider Corp branch as well as attending school and managing her extracurricular duties. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Precognition Artistry : Gemini, being a very skilled painter, is able to paint, draw, and sketch the the visions she has of the future subconsciously. Without knowing exactly how she triggers this power, she goes into a bit of a trance subconsciously paints what she is "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. Precognitive Dreaming : In addition to subconsciously drawing her visions, Gemini has the unique ability to perceive future events while in a dream state. Unfortunately, these dreams are considered to be 'possible futures' and are not always accurate. This only works when she is in a dreamlike state. Premonitions : Gemini has premonitions while wide awake that are also considered possible futures and/or destines. This doesn't mean she is able to change what she sees because it is not for certain that the vague visions she receives will actually happen. As such, this power is very limited because Gemini is unable to control it given that she receives visions at random, manifesting only when it wants to. She is not able to see too far into the future, just glimpses of what 'could' happen. She can, every once in a blue moon see into a person's past by simply touching their hand, allowing her to know more about someone than she wishes to. Gemini's Deck List Psychic - Banishment Deck Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *T-A Private Girls Academy *List of T-A Private Academy Students